2 People 1 Mind
by Miscellaneous numeral
Summary: A normal story about Meimi and Asuka Jr. who start to get really close. Sucky summery better story. :]
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Saint Tail fanfict. So review and tell me how you like it. I will update every five people that send me a review for this story. The ages are: Saint Tail/ Meimi- 15, Asuka Jr.- 16, Seira-15, and Sawatari- 16. Now let's go on with the story.

**Two People, One Mind**

**Chapter 1**

By Little Vicki Davis 

"You won't get away you thief!" yelled someone.

"I think I already have," said a smiling Saint Tail on the roof with the priceless necklace around her neck. Then she was about to get off the roof when she heard her name being called.

"Saint Tail!" said Asuka Jr. He was panting from chasing her. Saint Tail smirked at him only showing her smirk on her face. She was just about to jump to her roof when he lunged for her and they both fell to the ground.

Luckily they where still on the roof. She squirmed to make sure he didn't see her face. She was facing the ground, so luck was on her side today.

"One, two, three!" Saint Tail said when she got her hand free. There was a poof of smoke, and then she was gone from his grasp.

"Great she got away again…" exclaimed an unhappy Asuka Jr. He felt something in his hand. It was a note and the necklace! He read the note:

Dear Asuka Jr.,

I give you this necklace for you to return to the right owner. You see this so called owner of the shop made a copy of the necklace and gave the fake to the owner. Oh and by the way you will never catch me.

-Saint Tail 

Asuka Jr. couldn't believe his eyes. The necklace was stolen! Then the police came to the roof, and Asuka Jr. told them what really happened. Then when he tired to return the necklace. The owner said to keep it. He could give it to someone special. (I know that would never happen but I'm still putting it)

The next morning 

Asuka Jr. was at his desk thinking of what happened yesterday. He was also trying to think of what her face looked like incase he knew her. He remembered that she had fiery red hair in a ponytail (no duh), she was wearing a black dress that was V cut and showed a little cleavage with a pink thing underneath it, and to top it off her black boots that came to her knee's.

"Hey Asuka What's with the flushed face? Are you sick or something?" asked a certain red head.

"I'm fine… and my face is not flushed…" Asuka Jr. replied.

"Okay then how do you explain this?" asked Meimi and she took out her mirror in her purse and showed him his blushing face.

"Shut up and leave me alone," said a very annoyed Asuka Jr while turning his head to look out side. It was snowing. He started to wonder how Saint Tail stays outside in what she wears and is never cold? After Meimi left his friends went up to him, "Hey dude you should so ask her out, I mean it is so obvious that you have the hotts for her," said Yuki. (I don't know his friends' name so I will make them up.)

"Who?" Asuka Jr. asked.

"Duh Meimi of course. Everybody knows you like her. Just ask her out before I will!" said Kyle.

"You know what I might as well ask her out I mean she obviously likes me," said Nick.

He then got a fist to his head, of course by our one and only Asuka Jr., "Don't talk about her as if she is an idem!"

"See what I said he likes her," said Yuki with a smirk on his face.

"Just shut up…" Asuka Jr. said looking out the window.

_I wonder who she is… I think I might like Saint Tail… And not in the friend kinda way… No you don't like her Asuka! Stupid, stupid, stupid! … Then wait whom do I like then… you know what I will say I don't like anyone! _Asuka Jr. thought.

So how did you like my story? Sorry if it was really short. Please review and tell me if I need to change anything about it. Oh and if you don't like it still tell me I really am bad at certain stories they just don't come to me as easy as you might think. Unlike my Date with Destiny story. That came to me really hard a I wrote like 5 chapters in one night. Crazy huh? Well like I said please review and if you don't like it tell me I won't care, and also I will look about everyday to see who reviewed. I will name them in the next chapter, and like I said before I will put the next chapter every five or so reviews.

LVD's outta here 


	2. Sorry!

_**2 People 1 Mind**_

_by: Kurai Shiori_

_Sorry to all o the people reading this story. I am having problems making up the rest. If you have any ideas that might help me please email me at: the first person who does so will be the lucky person who will help me out. Please and thank you!_


	3. Chapter 2

Hey I had changed my name I know. You know it wasn't doing me any good. I like this one a whole lot better though. Sorry that I didn't update soon. I had writer's block. Ohh I hate it. Well I want to: SalutBoys, Musette Fujiwara, fanfict-l0ver09, little butterfly04, crazy fanfict reader24, **angel**, . I feel so loved! 

**2 People, 1 Mind**

Chapter 2

By: Kurai Shiori

At the school

'_**Everyone I would like to say that there is going to be a dance next week on Friday. It will be like a party before the break. It is a formal dance. Also it is eight dollars if you go with a partner and five if you go by yourself. Also I want everyone to enjoy themselves! Today in your connections classes we will be watching movies since we will be going early. That is all. Wait no will Asuka Jr. come to the principal's office.'**_

"What did you do? You normally don'tget into trouble," Yuki asked with an eyebrow arched.

"Yeah what did you do?" Nick said with a smirk on his face. _' Normally I'm the one who gets called to the office.'_

'_**Also will Nick Shinakaro come to my office as well.'**_

"I knew it. You were going to get called like everyday. Aren't you tired of making mischief everyday? I feel really sorry for the teachers and the janitors," Kyle said shaking his head side to side for emphasize.

So Nick and Asuka walk to the principal's office. Nick was holding back his laughter as hard as he could. "What? I can tell you have something to say so just say it," Asuka said rolling his eyes. It was probable another crack joke about him liking Meimi.

"I was just thinking, that there is a party this Friday right?" Nick laughed out.

"Yeah why?" Asuka asked.

"Well I was just thinking that you probable couldn't even get a date, let alone Meimi," Nick laughed so hard that he had to hold onto someone's shoulder so he would fall.

"Oh really? We'll see about that," Asuka dared. Little did we know the girls were planning something extra special for the party.

_Too be continued…_

Sooooo review and tell me what you think! I am thanking one of my reviewers. They gave me this great idea, but the weird thing was that it wasn't from any of the reviews. Well I have to say I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I was just caught up in school and a bunch of other things, so I couldn't find anytime to work on this. Also I'm sorry that it is so short.

Kurai Shiori's outta here


	4. Poem

Dont say forever if your not gunna stay.

Dont hug me tight then go away.

Dont hold my hand if your gunna let go.

Dont say youll be there if your not gunna show.

Dont make promises you cant keep.

And dont make me fall in love with you if your not gunna love me back...

_Yes I know this is pretty drepressing, but I had found this on and it touched me. I did not write this but if you ask me this is one of the most beautl things I have ever read._

_Kurai Shouri_


End file.
